The present invention relates to dosage-indicating trays or similar holders for individual solid medications such as pills or capsules.
Many forms of dispensing containers and other holders for pills, and the like, have been proposed and commercially introduced. In general, such containers have been relatively complicated or expensive when intended for holding a plurality of different medications to be dispensed at various times over a period of several days. For example, separate fabrication and assembly of a number of relatively movable parts is required in many dispensing pill holders. Others are limited in the size or type of medication which they are designed to hold, and in some the configuration of the individual pill-holding compartments makes manual withdrawal of the medication difficult.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a pill tray of extremely simple and inexpensive design capable of holding a plurality of pills or capsules in each of an array of compartments marked with the day and time each dosage is to be taken.
A further object is to provide a holder for solid medications having a simple layout of individual compartments for easy identification of, and ready manual access to, each compartment.
Another object is to provide a pill tray having individual compartments for holding a week's supply of medication with an internal configuration which facilitates easy withdrawal of the contents of each compartment.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.